Playstation
Edelleen paras pleikkari. Alustan kaikki runkatuimmat tekeleet (Metal Gear Solid, Resident Evil, Crash Bandicoot, FF VII) ovat aika jöötiä, mutta vähemmän yllättäen löytyy päälle kahdesta tuhannesta pelistä myös aikamoinen määrä helmiä. * Abalaburn: Peruskuiva ja -yksinkertainen 3D-mättöpeli mielenkiintoisella muttei hyvällä tarinapelimuodolla, jossa liikutaan palikkamaisissa 3D-ympyräristöissä tankkiohjauksella! * Aizouban Houshiengi: Antiikin Kiinan mytologiaan perustuva Tactics Ogre -johdannainen, jota ei ainakaan japaniksi jaksa. * Arc the Lad: Spritetaiteeltaan hyvä ja maailmaltaan suht omintakeinen TRPG, jonka juonikin viihdyttää lähinnä kiitos teatraalista jauhamista ja arkisia heittoja hämmentävästi sekoittavan käännöksen. Pelattavuus on valitettavasti huonoa kiitos tietoja panttaavan käyttöliittymän sekä sen, että hahmot eivät voi liikkua toistensa ohi, mikä yhdistettynä fleguihin vihollisiin tekee mätöistä aika sika kuivia ja hitaita. * Arc the Lad II: Suora jatko-osa, joka on hyvin samanlainen kuin edeltäjänsä. Pelattavuus on hieman vähemmän tuskallista kiitos heti alussa annettavien pidemmän kantomatkan aseiden, jotka eivät kuitenkaan kanna tarpeeksi kliseisen juonen ja filleritaisteluiden saatossa. * Advanced Variable Geo 2: Passeli muijien kansoittama 2D-mätistys. Hahmot ja movesetit ovat hyviä, mutta pelattavuus on aika löysähköä. Pelin taide on on sarjan alkuperälle sopivasti kovin kiihottavaa, mutta itse spritet ovat joillakin lyyleillä köyhän näköisiä, mikä on melkein anteeksiantamatonta etenkin Sakin tapauksessa. * Alundra: Mielikuvitukseton Link to the Past -kopio, jossa kaikki on esikuvaansa huonompaa ehkä estetiikkaa lukuun ottamatta. * Aitakute... ~Your Smiles in My Heart~: Tokimeki Memorialin sisarpeli, joka on samalla varmaankin syvällisin treffisimulaattori, sekä hyvässä että pahassa. Normiominaisuuspisteiden kehittelyn lisäksi löytyy myös alastatuspointteja, raha- ja esinemekaniikka, dialogipuita sekä haahuilumahdollisuus. Itse parisuhteetkin menevät kerrankin edemmäs pelkkää treffailua: parisuhteen aloittamisen jälkeen on jokaisella lyylillä vielä oma reittinsä todelliseen loppuun. Käyttöliittymä ja mekaniikat ovat kuitenkin epäselviä jopa japanilaisilla pelaajille, ja esoteerisyyttä löytyy aika vatusti, joten itsellä sujui herutus melkein yhtä huonosti kuin oikeassa elämässä. Estetiikan puolella on musiikkilajikoima järkyttävän kokoinen ja mainio: etenkin vuodenajan mukaan vaihtuvat hahmoteemat ovat mannaa. Graffat sitä vastoin olisivat hyviä, ellei pelin piirrostyyli olisi hämmentävän kökkö. Sankarittaret ovat muun pelin tyyliin lukuisia ja monipuolisia; mukana on myös varsin ennennäkemättömästi kaksi miespuolistakin pokattavaa! Hankaluudestaan huolimatta tulisi pelin kyllä olla genressään maineeltaan yhtä lippulaivainen kuin Doukyuusei ja Tokimeki Memorial. * Angel Graffiti - Anata he no Profile: Kaikin puolin kengännauhamainen lukiotreffisimulaattori, jossa kaiken lisäksi raamattumytologiajöötiä. * Apo Nashi Gals Olympos: Lineaarinen Kreikan mytologiaa ja japanilaislukiota sekoittava visuaalinen romaani. Itse peliosiot ovat omintakeisia nujakointeja: jokaista erää ennen rullataan tietty kellonaika, jonka jälkeen valitaan neljän tappelijanaishahmon välillä. Eri lyylit ovat ajasta riippuen vaihtelevissa tilanteissa, jotka vaikuttavat bongattavan CG:n lisäksi myös näiden tappeluominaisuuksiin. Itse mätöt ovat valitettavasti aika sika tuuripainotteista valikkopohjaista rävellystä, mutta sentään söpöillä SD-hahmoilla. Tappionkin jälkeen saa saavutetut hahmotasot pitää, eli jotain edistystä tulee aina tehtyä. Kaikilla hahmoilla on oma teemamusiikki ja ne ovat lähes kaikki ihania parinkymmenen sekunnin looppeja. Valitettavasti pelin galleriamoodi on jostain käsittämättömästä syystä aika kissanpillu; vaikka koko tekeleen pointti on kerätä kaikilta lyyleiltä eri graffat, ei niitä voi katsella itse peliosioiden ulkopuolella! Teemaan sopivasti semi-Athenaa, siis. Ai niin, myös Saturn-mestarirotua, koska osa graffoista on tässä versiossa sensuroitu. Näemmä jo eka Pleikkari oli salainen LYASTEN konsoli. * Asuka 120 % Burning Fest Final: Järkyttävän kuppainen 2D-mättöpeli. Pelattavuus tuntuu olevan jollain alpha-asteella ja kaikki liikkeet tekevät niin vähän vahinkoa, että aika loppuu normipelaajien kesken aina kesken. Aikarajaa ei saa myöskään poistettua, trolololo. Pelin premissi ja hahmot ovat ihan siistejä, mikä vain lisää tekeleen aiheuttamaa mielipahaa. * Athena - Awakening from the Ordinary Life: Hämärä synkeä Athena Asamiya -sivupeli sala-armeijoilla, dinosauruksilla ja mechoilla. Tankkiohjaus hajotti lärvini jo ennen kuin pääsin itse oikeaan pelattavuuteen. Huonompi kuin Athena. * Battle Arena Toshinden 2: Pelattavuudeltaan todella rupuinen 3D-mättöpeli, jossa kuitenkin kusoge-hurmaavuutta sekä pari aika helmeä hahmoa. Spessuliikkeet ja superit ovat nekin plussaa. * Battle Arena Toshinden 3: Kaikin puolin parempi kuin kakkonen (= välttävä) lukuun ottamatta silkaksi pikselimössöksi muuttuneita taustoja. Hahmovalikoima on paisunut mukavasti ja myös pystytasossa suljetut kentät ovat hieman vähemmän nähtyjä kuin kakkosen normiareenat. Vissiin myös yksi ensimmäisistä konsolipeleistä, jossa voi valita parempien graffojen tai ruudunpäivityksen välillä. Kiitti tosin Tracyn 3D-mallin valkaisusta, etenkin koska lyylin äkkikalpeus jatkuu myös Puzzle Arena Toshindenissa. * Blasto: Teknisesti kämäinen ja muutenkin pelillisesti mitäänsanomaton kolmannen persoonan sci-fi-tasoloikkaräiskintä Sonymaisen rasittavilla hahmoilla ja huumorilla; onhan se esimerkiksi niin sika hauskaa, että Uranus lausutaan englanniksi samalla lailla kuin "anusaukkosi". * Blue Breaker Burst - Egao no Asu ni: Fantasiadeittiroolipeliin perustuva 3D-mättö, eli varsin naispainotteinen muttei täysin yksisukupuolinen nahistelu. Spritetaide ynnä musiikit ovat hyviä ja yksinpelisisältöä on runsaasti pitkän tarinamuodon muodossa. Pelattavuus on kuitenkin välttävää ja nähtyä Virtua Fighter -tyylistä settiä lukuun ottamatta kälyistä erikoismittarimekaniikkaa, joka sallii yhdessä matsissa tehtävän mahtavat viisi erikoishyökkäystä tai yhden superin. Harmi! * Boku no Natsuyasumi: Graffoiltaan pirteä ja söpö seikkailupeli kesäisellä japanilaisella maaseudulla. Voiko mikään pilata tällaista lähtökohtaa? Ai joo, tankkiohjaus! * Brave Fencer Musashi: Persoonallinen toimintaroolipeli, jonka kamala lievästi yläviistoon lukitettu kamera kuitenkin kusee aika täysin. Tämä on anteeksiantamatonta etenkin, koska graffat ovat kolmiulotteisia; perinteisemmällä päähenkilön taakse heitetyllä kameralla olisi peli jopa pelaamisen arvoinen. What were they thinking?! * Brigandine Grand Edition: Sekoitus Nobunaga's Ambitionia ja perinteisempää fantsu-TRPG:tä Master of Monstermaisella hirviönkutsumismekaniikalla. Kuuden eri valittavan osapuolen omat juonet ja uniikit hahmot profileineen ovat mannaa ja juonikohtauksia sekä hahmodialogeja tallentava arkisto pitäisi olla kaikissa samantyyppisissä peleissä. Valitettavasti pelattavuus on paikoin hajottavaa kiitos etenkin vetäytymisen rikkinäisyyden: vastustajan kapteenit voivat feidata ilman mitään haittaa täysin piiritetystä piiristäkin. Lisäksi taisteluita ei voi voittaa vihollisen tukikohtaa valtaamalla, eli monesta suunnasta hyökkäämisellä ei ole oikein mitään virkaa. Tämä yhdistettynä siihen, etteivät hahmot voi kuolla, tekee pelin läpäisemisestä turhan työlästä. Diplomatiaakaan ei voi harjoittaa vapaasti, vaan liittoutumat tapahtuvat juonen niin päättäessä. Silti on lopputulos hyvä, eli nämä källit korjaava jatko-osa olisi jo aikamoinen helmi. * Bushido Blade: Uniikki ja viihdyttävä 3D-asemättöpeli, joka tähtää realistisempaan laaki-ja-vainailuun mätöissä. Osumahavannointi ja vahinkologiikka on välillä turhan hämärää ja moni manööveri on kummallisten nappiyhdistelmien takana, mutta nämä eivät haittaa liikaa. Yksinpelimuodot juoni- ja maratonimätkintämuotoineen ovat myös viihdyttäviä. * Bushido Blade 2: Jatko-osa, joka lisää mukavasti hahmoja mutta karsii aseita ja ohjauksia. Viimeksi mainittu yksinkertaistus on sinänsä tervetullut, mutta erilaisten hyökkäystapojen vähentäminen kolmesta kahteen tekee huitomisesta turhankin yllätyksetöntä. Yksinpelimuodoissa on mukavasti lisäsisältöä, mutta pelattavuuden saralta ehkä oleellisin lisä on ensimmäisen persoonan pelimuoto, joka kuitenkin jää lähinnä kertaalleen huvittavaksi kummallisuudeksi. * Bust A Groove: Rytmipeli, jonka pelattavuus on norminapinpaineluakin kuivempaa: suuntanappeja ronklataan vapaasti pelin vaatimalla tavalla ja napinpainallus ajoitetaan joka neljännelle tahdille. Biisit, joita on vain 12, ovat sentään valtaosin hyviä sekä genreiltään vaihtelevia ja hahmotkin ihan hupaisia. * Bust A Groove 2: Lähes tyystin samaa settiä kuin ykkönen huonommalla hahmovalikoimalla. * Buttsubushi: Palikantyöntelypeli, jossa lootat luodaan itse. Sisältää perinteisen ongelmanratkontamuodon lisäksi myös neljän pelaajan versusmittelön. Omaperäisyydestä huolimatta lähes yhtä kuiva kuin perus-Sokobaneilu. * Cardinal Syn: Perustylsä ase-3D-mättöpeli itkettävän teinikaruilla juoniosioilla ja kuivilla taistelijoilla. Itse taisteluissa on sentään pari omaperäistä mekaniikkaa, kuten kerättävät esineet ja ruutujen esteet. * Castlevania - Symphony of the Night: "Perhaps the same could be said of all religions." Metroid-meininki on sinänsä hyvä kehitys sarjalle, mutta roolipelimekaniikat kusevat tutkiskelua mahdollisine rumaa lämää tekevine vihollisineen. Ruutusuunnittelu on myös todella tylsää ja itseään toistavaa suorien käytävien ja siksakkiin aseteltujen tasanteiden vuorottelua, joten en jaksanut peliä paria tuntia enempää. * Chippoke Ralph no Daibouken - The Adventure of Little Ralph: Hyvän näköinen ja suht persoonallinen mutta pelattavuudeltaan tyystin nähty ja kuiva 2D-tasoloikka. * Choro Q 3: Autopeli hyvällä musiikilla ja varsin kattavalla autonmuokkausmahdollisuudella. Itse ajettavuus taas on todella paskaa: auto pyörähtää ympäri, jos yrität kääntyä enemmän kuin 10 asteen kulmassa, eli Chode Q 3, more like. * Crash Team Racing: Masentavan kyyninen Mario Kart/Diddy Kong Racing -apinointi, jossa totta kai myös vatsaavääntävä hahmokatras. * Criticom: Pelattavuudeltaan hajottava sci-fi-3D-tappelu Primal Ragen tasoisilla spessuntekomanööveereillä. Ainoa kiinnostava puoli on hahmojen kehityssysteemi, jossa ne saavat lisää liikkeitä pelin edetessä, joka sekin on loppupeleissä Red Earthin tyyliin vain pelattavuutta rajoittava tekijä. * Dengeki Construction; Ochige Yarouze!: Mielenkiintoinen puzzlepelinteko-ohjelma. Kielimuuri kusee pääpointtia, vaikka työkalut vaikuttavatkin helppokäyttöisiltä. Mukana tulee myös viisi mallipeliä, joista yksi on jopa hyvä ja kolme muuta viihdyttää ainakin jollain osa-alueellaan. * Destrega: Hupaisa vaikka melko pinnallinen areenamättöpeli taikamekaniikalla, jossa kolmea hyökkäysnappia eri yhdistelmillä hakkaamalla saa aikaan erilaisia pitkän kantaman hyökkäyksiä. Perusmätön lisäksi tarjolla on lineaarinen juonipelimuoto, jossa on aika huippu dubbi yhdentekevän tarinan lisäksi. Valitettavasti tappeluissa on aina vain kaksi hahmoa kerrallaan. * Doki Doki Pretty League: Baseballmanagerointipeli ihmissuhde-elementeillä. Matsit voi onneksi panna automaattisesti pelattaviksi, mutta ei tätä silti jaksa, sillä estetiikka on todella jöötiä. Hyvä hahmokatras palaa lähes kokonaan huomattavasti parannellussa jatko-osassa, joten tämä tekele on muutenkin obsoliitti. * Doki Doki Pretty League - Nekketsu Otome Seishunki: Ulkoasultaan huomattavasti parempi kuin yllämainittu tekele ja hahmoiltaan vielä parempi. Baseballmatsit voi edelleen panna automaattisesti pelattaviksi eli useimmiten hävittäviksi, mutta vattuako emäspallomenestys minua pelissä kiinnosti. Muutaman tunnin pelaamisen jälkeen tulee eteen kuitenkin turnaus, jossa häviö heittää gemarin kautta alkuruutuun. V*ttu mitä paskaa, baseball pilaa kaiken. * Dynasty Warriors: Premissiltään ihan omintakeinen 3D-mättöpeli. Pelattavuus sitä vastoin on todella epäinspiroitunutta Virtua Fighter -johdannaista Real Bout Fatal Furysta suoraan kopioidulla supermittarisysteemillä. * Eberouge: Mukiinmenevä fantasia- Tokimeki Memorial -klooni, jossa pari siistiä ja uniikkia ominaisuutta, etunenässä keskivaiheilla tapahtuva ajassa eteenpäin hyppäys. Liian pitkä, tosin, mikä pahentaa pelin suurinta puutetta, eli musiikkivalikoiman suppeutta, entisestään. * Eberouge Special - Koi to Mahou no Gakuen Seikatsu: Pääasiassa paranneltu versio ykkös-Eberougen aikahyppäyksen jälkeisestä osiosta. Kestoa on siis vähemmän tuskallisesti, hahmoillakin jopa omat teemabiisit ja esoteerisyyttä on myös saksittu urakalla. Viimeksi mainittu ja aikaloikan poisto tekee pelistä normiversiota vähemmän mieleenpainuvan, mutta silti paremman. Ei silti yllä kakkosen tasolle, vaikka sankarittaret ovatkin parempia. * Eberouge 2: Tuotantoarvoiltaan edeltäjäänsä huonompi ja suppeampi mutta myös kekseliäämpi ja hiotumpi eli loppupeleissä parempi. Sankarittaria ja kestoa on puolet ykkösen vastaavista, mikä on viimeksi mainitun tapauksessa vain hyvä asia. Pienempi ydinporukka on myös ymmärrettävä, sillä pelissä on genrelle varsin poikkeuksellisesti jopa jonkinlainen lievää ongelmanratkaisua sisältävä juoni, joka meinaa, että joka lyylille on kirjoitettu varsin paljon dialogia. Pelin luokkaistumisjärjestysmekaniikka on myös mielenkiintoinen, vaikkei avautunut minulle ollenkaan. Lisäksi pelaajan parametreihin vaikuttavat perinteisten viikko-ohjelmien lisäksi myös vapaa-aikana tehtävät valinnat, mikä on myös jostain syystä varsin uniikki elementti. Ainoa miinus on se, että ainoan lievästi pigmentoidun sankarittaren ihonväri on taas aika sika epäjohdonmukainen. * Evil Zone: Varsin omintakeinen 3D-mättöpeli yhdellä hyökkäysnapilla. Hyökkäyksiä ja syvyyttä on silti enemmän kuin olettaisi, mutta hahmot ovat turhan homogeenisiä pelattavuudeltaan. Myös cinemaattiset ja ylipitkät heitto- ja superanimaatiot ovat huonolla tavalla aikaansa edellä. Paras puoli onkin varsin paljon dialogia ja hoopoa piirrettyjaksomeininkiä sisältävä tarinamuoto sekä hämmentävän kattava tieto-osio pelin universumista. * Fantastic Pinball Kyutenkai: Söpö ja värikäs fantasiaflipperi monipuolisella mutta yksittäisellä pöydällä. * Fatal Fury - Wild Ambition: Pelattavuudeltaan edeltäjääns RBFF 2:sta muistuttava mutta liikkuvuudeltaan vielä kattavampi ja supermittarimekaniikoiltaan parempi. Valitettavasti graffat ovat jopa varhaisen 3D:n mittapuulla varsin kamalat ja hahmokatras tippunut kahteen kolmasosaan. Kaksi uutta hahmoa ovat kuitenkin hyviä ja valitettavan vähän nähtyjä. Xiangfeille on myös annettu taistelupelihistorian paras liikkuva heittomanööveri. Lisäksi tekeleestä löytyy ajalleen vallankumouksellisesti jopa pelin sisäinen liikelista! Loppupeleissä vain tyydyttävä, mutta silti PSX:n paras 3D-tappelupeli. * Fighter's Impact: Virtua Fighter -tyylinen mutta melko paljon omaperäisiä mekaniikkoja sisältävä joskin kuitenkin keskinkertainen 3D-mättöpeli. Kiinnostavin pelin omista ideoista on se, että valtaosalla hahmoista on kolme eri taistelutyyliä, joiden välillä valitaan ennen nahistelun alkua. * FIST: Huonoin koskaan pelaamani kaupallinen mättöpeli. Mahtavat kaksi hyökkäysnappia, ilmahyökkäyksien puute, 8:n hahmon rosteri ja yleinen pelattavuus kielivät siitä, että pelin tuotantoaika on ollut jotain kuukauden luokkaa. * Final Fantasy 9: Pelattavuudeltaan normi-JRPG-kuraa, hahmoiltaan jees, juoneltaan lannoitetta, musiltaan OK. Hyvä sarjansa ja genrensä edustaja, eli ihan paska peli. Tilapäisessä mielenhäiriössä jaksoin pelata tätä toiseksi viimeiseen tyrmään asti. * Final Fantasy Tactics: Tactics Ogreen verrattuna esteettisesti huonompi ja pelattavuudeltaan paikoin kehittynyt, paikoin taantunut. Juoni on silti samalla tavalla poliittinen ja hyvin taustoitettu kuin henkisessä edeltäjässä. Kälyinen käännös tekee yksityiskohtien hahmottamisesta kuitenkin turhan vaikeaa ja grindaus vaikuttaa olevan pakollista, joten siirsin suosiolla huomioni alkuperäistekeleestä uusintaversioon. * Fire Woman Matoigumi: Klassisempi treffisimulaattori tutkittavalla pelialueella ja muutenkin melko omintakeisilla mekaniikoilla: hahmon ominaisuuksien parantelun sijaan keskitytään enemmän eri taistelutekniikoiden oppimiseen melko yksinkertaista mutta varsin hupaisaa tappelusysteemiä varten. Sankarittaria on mukava määrä ja PC-FX-juuret näkyvät lukuisissa piirretyissä välipätkissä, vaikkakin useiden eri piirtäjien käyttäminen saa ulkoasun paikoin aika Koreamaiseksi. Viimeksi mainittukin on kuitenkin vain hyvä asia, eli lopputulos on yllättävän erinomainen. "Ugee." * Front Mission 3: Peruspelattavuudeltaan ihan hyvä mecha-TRPG. Peliin kuitenkin gonahtaa nopeasti, koska ainakin jotkut ensimmäiset tusina tehtävää ovat kaikki pieniä karttoja, jossa muutamat mechasi kävelevät muutamien vihollismechojen yli. Juoni on myös aivan kipeää potaskaa, vaikkakin siinä sentään taistellaan heti Japanin puolustusvoimia vastaan. Maailmanrakennukseen käytettävä internet-simulaatio on ihan hauska ja kestokyrpiintynyt päähenkilö myös huvittaa. "There are no gentle bombs!" * Ganbare Goemon - Kurunara Koi! Ayashige Ikka no Kuroi Kage: Brave Fencer Musashimaisella eli kammottavalla kameralla, putkimaisilla ympäristöillä, hajottavilla tasoloikkaosioilla ja sarjan standardeilla lussulla musiikilla varustettu käly 3D-Goemon. * Ganbare Goemon - Uchuu Kaizoku Akogingu: Snessin kolmos-Goemonia muistuttava eli epälineaarinen roolipelielementeillä varustettu toimintaseikkailu. Ei aivan yhtä kämäinen kuin muut alustan Goemonit, mutta sisältää silti liikaa hajottavaa ees taas esineiden perässä haahuilua. Musiikit ovat sentään jopa sarjankin standardeilla hyvät. * Ganbare Goemon - Ooedo Daikaiten: Graafisesti kammottava ja musiikkinsa N64:n Goemoneista suoraan kierrättävä tekele, jonka pelattavuus on SNESsin Goemon 2:sta eli tuiki tavallista tasoloikkailua. * GateKeepers: Sakura Warssia jäljittelevä 60-luvun lopun Japaniin sijoittuva isometrinen TRPG hyvällä estetiikalla ja sankarittarilla. Valitettavasti itse pelattavuus hajottaa: valtaosassa taisteluista hakataan vinot pinot tykinruokavihollisia, kunnes uusi satsi teleporttaa paikalla parhaassa tapauksessa pariinkin otteeseen. Verkkautta pahentaa se, että jokaiseen taisteluun voi ottaa maksimissaan rupuiset kolme hahmoa mukaan. Lisäksi vaikeusastekurvi poukkoilee mielivaltaisesti ja valtaosalla vihollisista on järkyttävän kokoiset hyökkäyskantomatkat, joita ei voi tarkistaa etukäteen. Eli ei pysty, liian Athenakasta. * Genei Tougi - Shadow Struggle: Kämäinen 3D-mättöpeli ilman itse ohjattavaa syvyyssuunnan liikkumista. Erikoisliikkeitä sentään löytyy, mutta nekin tehdään aivovaurioisesti tikkuliikkeellä ja pelkästään niille pyhitetyllä napilla, eli jos mokaat manööveerin, stondaa hahmo vain paikoillaan; sinänsä kai jotain ideaa sisältävä mutta käytännössä turhauttava ratkaisu. * Glint Glitters: Värikäs ja hyvän näköinen mutta ainakin japania osaamattomalle käsittämätön lautapeli, jossa muokkaillaan omaa robottia ja lähetetään sitä ympäri pelikenttää...tekemään jotain. * Goemon - Shin Sedai Shuumei: Taas vaihteeksi pelattavuudeltaan kakkos-SNES-Goemonia kierrättävä tasoloikka, joka on korvannut edeltäjiensä koomisen feodaali-Japani-estetiikan persoonattomalla maailmanlopun jälkeisellä menolla ja hajottavalla räkärokkimusiikkivalikoimalla. Pelin suurin hupi on siinä, että sen päähenkilö löytyy hajonneena vankisellissä sarjan DS-osassa. * Goiken Muyou II: Saturn-edeltäjäänsä verrattuna jostain syystä sekä hahmoiltaan että liikelistoiltaan karsittu. Uusista naamoista spurguyakuza, hauskat kentät ja sika hyvä musiikki ovat kuitenkin plussaa. Tämäkin sarja olisi ansainnut elää ainakin kauemmin kuin Virtua Fighter. * Guardian Recall - Shugojuu Shoukan: Koululaistyttöjen tähdittämä Tactics Ogre -johdannainen, jossa jokaisella hahmolla on käskytettävä demonimörkö messissä. Estetiikka on kökköä ja mätöt liikkuvat mantereiden vauhdilla, joten joo ei. * Harmful Park: Graafisesti persoonallinen mutta pelattavuudeltaan bulkki söpöilylentoräiskintä. * Hellnight: "Why are thay kept following me?" Kökkeröinen ensimmäisen persoonan kauhuselviytymispeli, jossa ravataan putkimaisissa ympäristöissä pakoon yksittäistä laakista tappavaa mörköä. Seikkailupelielementit tauottavat mutta eivät paranna hyvin huonosti ikääntynyttä meininkiä. * Herc's Adventures: Tämä antiikin Kreikkaan sijoittuva tekele on melko sopivasti varsin Athena. Zombies Ate My Neighbors -tyylinen pelattavuus pinnallisine taistelusysteemeineen ja sokkeloisine ympäristöineen soveltuu huonosti avoimeen maailmaan, jonka uudelleensyntyvistä vihollisista on jokaista tavalla tai toisella hajottavaa tapella. Turhauttavuutta nokitetaan todella runkuilla kamanraahaustehtävillä ja yhdensuuntaisilla kulkureiteillä. Oikealla raudalla on tallentamisesta saanut maksaakin. Estetiikka on sentään tosiaan Lucasartsmaisen mässyä ja hahmot hauskoja, eli tätä mieluummin kyllä katsoo kuin pelaa. * Hexamoon Guardians: Graafiselta tyyliltään omintakeinen ja mukavasti hahmoanimaatiota sekä videota sisältävä Sakura Wars -johdannainen jättileluroboteilla. Harmi vain, että koko pelin budjetti tuntuu uponneen graffoihin, sillä itse peli on aika sika betamainen: taistelusysteemi on hyvin pinnallinen ja mättöjä on muutenkin hyvin vähän. Kuuden sankarittaren eri reititkin on saksittu tekovaiheessa, joten juoniosioissa ei ole yhtään valintoja, mikä tekee niistä vain järkyttävän pitkiä sketsisarjoja. Jälleenpeluuarvoakin on tasan nolla. Potentiaalisesti mahtavuudestaan huolimatta kapsahtaa peli siis keskinkertaisuuteen, eli oikeasti loppuun tehtyä uusintaversiota vain tästä jonkun puhkikalutun nostalgiapierun sijaan, kiitos. * Hoshi no Oka Gakuen Monogatari - Gakuensai: Lukioon sijoittuva ihmissuhdesimulaattori, joka on premissistään huolimatta omintakeinen: pointtina on herutuksen ohella jeesata hahmokatrasta järjestämään koulufestivaalit. Väkertely tuo omat mekaniikkansa perinteisemmän ominaisuuksien kehittelyn ja massin ohelle, ja valikkosurffailun sijaan tapahtuu pääosa pelistä hauskasti toteutetulla koulun kartalla haahuilen. Estetiikka on tyydyttävää ja lähestyttäviä hahmoja mukavat 20 kappaletta, vaikkakaan peliresurssit eivät ole jaettu tasaisesti tyyppien kesken. Hyvästä erinomaiseksi pelin kohottaa itse kliimaksi eli festivaali, jossa on mukavat määrät erilaista oheissälää ja sisältöä. * Hoshigami - Ruining Blue Earth: Tactics Ogre -johdannainen syystäkin omintakeisen sekasortoisella ja hitaalla taistelusysteemillä sekä varsin rupuisella ulkoasulla. * Imadoki no Vampire - The Bloody Bride: Japanilaislukioihmissuhdesimulaattori, jossa päähenkilö on sentään vampyyri. Perinteisen valikkopohjaisen ominaisuudenkehittelyn lisäksi on mukana mahdollisuus haahuilla kaupungilla ja hakata satunnaistaisteluissa erilaisia mörköjä. Roolipelielementit ovat huonosti tasapainotettuja; taisteluista tulee hyvin nopeasti läpihuutojuttuja ja rahaa saa järkyttävät määrät. Loppupuolella on myös todella hajottava sokkelotyrmähaahuilu, totta kai edellä mainituilla sattumanvaraisilla taisteluilla. Onneksi deittisimupuoli on melko hyvä sekä pääsankarittariltaan että useilta sivulyyleiltään, joita imemällä saa lisäkokemuspisteitä. Pelissä ei ole kuitenkaan juuri mitään ääninäyttelyä ja teksinrullaussysteemi on täysin taukki: jos rullausnappi on pohjassa tekstin tullessa dialogiruudun loppuun, hyppää peli suoraan seuraavaan repliikkiin, eli suunnilleen kaikki lyhyet repliikit tulee vahingossa ohitettua. Tekeleellä on myös kyseenalainen kunnia olla ainoa fanikäännettyjä konsoligenrensä edustaja, sillä käännös on todella amatöörimäinen ja sisältää vielä pelin kaatavia kohtia! * Kakuge Yarou - Fighting Game Creator: Helppokäyttöinen mutta pinnallinen mättöpelimuokkaaja. Uusia hahmoja ei voi tehdä, ainoastaan muokata valmiiden jamppojen liikkeitä. Myös itse pelattavuus on huonoa nykivyydessään ja löysyydessään. * Kaisoku Tenshi - The Rapid Angel: Ulkoasultaan huvittavan amatöörimäinen mutta pelattavuudeltaan ihan hiton mielikuvitukseton ja tylsä tasoloikka. * Kensei - Sacred Fist: Tavanomainen Virtua Fighter -tyylinen mättöpeli tavallista siistimmillä liikkeillä ja omalla heittonapilla. * Kid Clown no Crazy Chase 2 - Love Love Honey Soudatsusen: Samanlainen tekele kuin SNES-edeltäjä huonommalla estetiikalla ja pelattavuudella sekä välttävällä napintakomismoninpelimuodolla. * Killing Zone: Hirviöteemainen mutta pelattavuudeltaan sekä tyystin mielikuvitukseton että kammottava 3D-tappelupeli. Hirvittävä animaatio ja absurdi kameratyö aikaansaavat melkein kusoge-nautintoa, mutta vain melkein. * King of Fighters Kyo, The: KOF 97:aan perustuva visuaalinovelli roolipelityylisillä taisteluilla. Pääosa pelistä on tylsää haahuilua kartalla ja eri KOF-hahmojen värväämistä omaan posseen tulevaa turnausta varten. Jatkuvasti naamalle tulee myös sattumanvaraisia taisteluita, jotka käydään valikkopohjaisella väännöksellä 2D-tappelupeleistä. Mätöt ovat lähinnä silkkaa arvausleikkiä ja ovat aika sika hitaita. Juoni hahmoineen kiinnostaa ainakin KOF-faneja, mutta hämmentäviä fanitarinamaisia elementtejä löytyy liikaa, kuten se, että suunnilleen kaikki naishahmot ovat enemmän tai vähemmän kiinnostuneita titulaarisesta päähenkilöstä. Lopullisesti naaman hajotti pelin kaatuminen, joka ainakin yhden arvostelun mukaan on tekeleelle yleistä. Sentään graffatyyli on hyvä ja se huvittaa, että peliin löytyy vain espanjan kielinen fanikäännös! * Kojin Kyouju - La Lecon Particuliere: Vaihteeksi jopa yliopistoon sijoittuva treffisimulaattori. Graafinen tyyli on kuitenkin kammottava ja pelattavuus hajottavaa, sillä lyylit ja runkkaverit voivat sattumanvaraisesti tulla naamalle ja sekoittaa laatimasi aikataulut, vaikka kieltäytyisit näiden kutsuista! Jos haluaisin moista henkistä ahdistelua, tapaisin oikeita ihmisiä. * KorokoroPostnin: Labyrintin pyörittelypeli, jossa perinteinen pelaajapallo on korvattu feminiinisellä robottiposteljoonilla. Mukiinmenevä, vaikka pelattavuutta on yritetty höystää huonolla tavalla panemalla mukaan pakollista roinankeräystä. * Kotobuki Grand Prix: Peruskämäinen pyöräteemainen Mario Kart -johdannainen hauskoilla hahmoilla ja Data East -tason saksitulla lokalisaatiolla. * Koudelka: Kauhuteemainen JRPG sattumanvaraisilla taisteluilla ja hitailla mutta sentään TRPG-tyylisillä vuoropohjaisilla mätöillä. Ainoa minua kiinnostava asia tekeleessä on, että SNK on jostain syystä ollut sen rahoittamisessa mukana. * Kuru Kuru Twinkle - Onegai Ohoshi-sama: Hieman Panel de Ponin tyylinen mutta vielä HC:mpi versus-puzzleilu. Nintendon esikuvan sijaan palikoiden vaihtamiseen tarkoitettu kursori kattaa nyt neljä palikkaa, ja niitä voi siirtä sekä pysty- että vaakatasossa. Tämän lisäksi mukaan on heitetty vielä uniikki roskapalikkamekaniikka sekä tuuppimis- että erikoishyökkäysmanööveri. Verrattaisesta monimutkaisuudestaan huolimatta on meno hallittavissa ja hauskaa. Estetiikka ja eläinratateemaiset hahmot ovat nekin tarvittavan söpöjä. Valitettavasti moninpelissä käytettävien hahmojen avaamiseen tarvittavan yksinpelin vaikeusaste on muun muuassa synnyttänyt dialogipätkän: "- Onks toi joku bossihahmo? - TÄÄ ON KOLMAS VASTUS!" * Kurukuru Marumaru: Ulkoasultaan söpö autokoulusimulaatiopeli, eli tylsän lisäksi minulle myös mukavasti PTSD:a tarjoava tekele. * Langrisser IV: Esteettisesti jees ja ihan mielenkiintoiset ihmissuhde- ja haarautuvat -juonimekaniikat sisältävä TRPG. Valitettavasti käyttöliittymä on aivan yhtä epäselvä kuin ykkösosassakin ja yksikkötasapaino Peppi Pitkätossua, eli itse pelin pelaaminen ei ole kovin hauskaa. Tämä yhdistettynä ylipitkiin tehtäviin ja uudistettuun mutta taantuneeseen vuorosysteemiin hajotti naaman lopullisesti. * Legend of Mana: Pelisuunnittelultaan huonolla tavalla omintakeinen roolipeli, jossa kyliä ja tyrmiä läntätään vapaasti pelikartalle. Ratkaisu tekee sekä pelimaailmasta että itse pelaamisesta epäyhtenäistä ja hämmentävää, eikä edes mitään juonta ainakaan aluksi ole. Tappelua on muutettu Secret of Manoista mätkintäpelimäisemmäksi, eli hyökätä voi vain vaakatasossa ja kaikki vastaan tulevat vihulaiset pitää listiä. Jälkimmäinen ratkaisu varsinkin on aika sika huono monituntisessa roolipelissä. Raha- ja kokemuspisteet tippuvat sattumanvaraisesti ja osumahavannointi on myös huonoa, eli lyhyesti sanottuna on pelattavuus eli myös peli paskaa. * Lightning Legend - Daigo no Daibouken: Söpö ja muutenkin ulkoasultaan mainio 3D-mättöpeli klassisilla erikoisliikkeillä. Sisältöä on runsaasti: jokaisella hahmolla on oma juonensa ja kerättävät esineensä, jotka antavat pelin galleriaan kaikenlaista sisältöä. Pahaksi onneksi on pelattavuus yhtä huonoa kuin kaikki muu on hyvää: ohjaus on yhtä jäykkää kuin ekoissa Art of Fightingeissa, liikkeiden ominaisuudet ovat sitä luokkaa, että joskus hyökkäykset eivät osuessaankaan tee yhtään mitään ja kaiken kukkuraksi kaartelee kamera kilipäisesti ympäriinsä. Virallinen PS 1:n kärki-Athena, siis. * LSD - The Dream Emulator: Teknisesti silmiä- ja korviariipivä "peli", jossa haahuillaan ensimmäisessä persoonassa oudoissa mutta tyhjissä ympäristöissä. Kummallisen lisäksi myös hyvin tylsä, eli aika edelläkävijä indie-tyylisessä tekotaiteellisessa paskassa. * Mad Panic Coaster: Varsin uniikki, vuoristoratateemainen ajopelin tapainen automaattisella kiihtyvyydellä, hyökkäysmekaniikalla ja aivan järkyttävällä nopeudella. Pointtina on pysyä kärryillä kaiteettomissa kentissä: radalta tippuminen ja esteisiin törmääminen vie energiaa, jonka loppuessa päättyy peli kuin seinään. Vaikeusaste on heti alusta lähtien niin epäinhimillinen, etten minä kärsivällisyydelläni ja ruohonleikkurin saaneen pilvenpolttajan reflekseilläni jaksanut yrittää hinata edes ekaa kenttää läpi. * Magical Drop F - Daibouken mo Rakujyanai!: Neljäs Magical Drop 3:sta huonommilla mutta silti hyvillä graffoilla ja hahmosuunnittelulla. Suurin muutos pelattavuuteen ovat lukuisat käytettävät esineet, jotka tarjoavat monien vaikutusten lisäksi myös genrelle uniikin hahmojen muodonmuutoksen. Palikoiden tuhoamisnopeus on myös kolmosta huomattavasti hitaampi, mutta matsit eivät veny, koska kombotus on nyt entistäkin helpompaa, mikä on sinänsä kai ihan passeli kasuaalitus. Mukana on myös tarinamuoto, joka on kuitenkin huonosti suunniteltu: näyttöjä ja tekstiä ei voi ohittaa eikä etenemistä tallentaa, eli ei kahta eri kampanjaa vedä Emperorkaan ilman emulaattoritallennuksia. Moninpelikin on osittain kustu hajottavilla latausajoilla; jos haluat vaihtaa matsien välillä hahmoa, joudut istumaan kolmen latausruudun läpi. Versusmusiikkejakin on vain yksi. Tämäkin tekele tarvitsisi siis uusintaversion. Parempi kuin Magical Drop 5, kuitenkin. * Master of Monsters - Disciples of Gaia: ''Edeltäjäänsä muistuttava eli mörköjen kutsumiseen keskittyvä heksagoni-TRPG, nyt jopa yksinpelikampanjalla. Peli on kuitenkin tuskallisen hidas aina kartan rullaamisesta lähtien, joten ei pysty. Musiikitkin ovat paljon lussumpia kuin ykkösessä. * ''Medevil: Sinänsä hupaisa, etenkin musiikkiensa puolesta, mutta esimerkiksi kameraltaan ja tähtäyssysteemiltään huonosti vanhentunut 3D-toiminta, joka on lisäksi aika helkkarin käyttäjäepäystävällinen. Sentään huumori on, jos ei nyt hauskaa, niin ainakin myötähävettämätöntä toisin kuin valtaosassa Sonyn studioiden pelejä. * Medevil 2: Hyvin samankaltainen kuin edeltäjänsä sekä hyvässä että pahassa. Isommat ympäristöt tarkoittavat, että säälittävä piirtoetäisyys pistää pahemmin silmään. * Megaman Legends: Hahmoiltaan ja graffatyyliltään sympaattinen kolmannen persoonan räiskintä roolipelielementeillä. Valitettavasti todella hirvittävä ohjaus ja kamera hajotti naamani vartissa. * Megaman Legends 2: Ohjaus on parantunut piirun verran, eli ei lähellekään tarpeeksi. Juoni jatkuu näemmä suoraan ykkösen lopusta eikä uudelle pelaajalle selitetä mitään, mikä myös katalysoi pelin vesilinnulla heittoa. * Misadventures of Tron Bonne: Megaman Legends 1.5, eli taas vaihteeksi hupaisia hahmoja ja huonoa pelattavuutta. * Mitsumete Knight: Tokimeki Memorialin hengellinen jatko fantasiateemalla. Pelin estetiikasta on vastuussa sama lafka kuin Sakura Warsseissa, eli audiovisuaalinen puoli on totta kai erinomainen. Perinteistä ominaisuuksien kehittelyä on höystetty kokemuspiste- ja tittelisysteemeillä sekä sotimisosioilla. Viimeksi mainitut eivät tosin vaikuta juoneen mitenkään, ja tarina on muutenkin pelin heikoin lenkki: pointtina on toimia mulkkumonarkian (is there any other kind?) palkkasotilaana, ja vaikka mitä tekisit, potkii yhteiskunta sinua päähän. Sinänsä varmaan realistista, mutta turhauttavaa myös. Epäoikeudenmukaista ovat myös 16:n eri sankarittareen käytettyjen resurssien jako: osalla on pitkät ja mutkittelevat tarinat, osalla taas ei oikein mitään syvyyttä. Lisäksi peliin on tungettu lisäkaruutta sillä, että osa sankarittarista voi kuolla tai livetä herutuslistalta, mikä on käyttäjäystävällisyydessään syystäkin uniikki elementti. Edellä mainitut källit ja perusdeittisimulaattoriakin pahemmat esoteerisyydet tarkoittavat, ettei peli oikein yllä oletettuun erinomaisuuteensa, mutta ainakin kahdesta minipelistä toinen on kunnon kusoge-versuspuzzleilu! * Mitsumete Knight R - Daibouken Hen: Sivupeli yllä mainitulle, joka korvaa deittisimuloinnin kuivasti perinteisemmällä roolipelailulla. Estetiikka on huonompaa kuin emopelissä, vaikkakin sankarittarien varustuksien perusteella muuttuva ulkonäkö on varsin siistiä etenkin spritegraffoilla. Pelimekaniikat ovat genrelle normia purjoa. Sentään se on siistiä, että viidestä mahdollisesta sankarittaresta valitaan pelin alussa messiin kaksi, ja eri yhdistelmät muuttavat juonta; harmi vain, että lyylit ovat kaikki todella redundantisti kaikki alkuperäisen pelin koululaistyttöklikistä. KROOH. * Next King - Koi no Sennen Oukoku: Lauta-, rooli- ja deittisimulaatiopeli, eli varsin omintakeista settiä. Pelin pääpointtina on on yhden 12 sankarittaresta pokaamisen lisäksi myös voittaa kuningasvaalit (anteeksi oksymoroni), jossa äänestäjäkunta koostuu edellä mainituista lyyleistä, mikä lyö peliin myös kilpakosijat sekä tapailupeleille harvinaista syytä kaikkien hahmojen heruttamiseen. Hahmot ja estetiikka ovat mainioita ja pelikehä koukuttava: osa viikosta pyöritään kaupunkipöydällä ja parannellaan ominaisuuksia sekä ihmissuhteita, minkä jälkeen samoillaan erilaisia seikkailukentillä. Jokaisen naishahmon voi pyytää partneriksi viimeksi mainittuihin ja tällä hoidellaan sekä pimujen henkilökohtaisia tarinoita että silloisia pelitaitoja: hohottavasta aristokraatista esimerkiksi ei ole kauheasti hyötyä taistelussa, mutta tämä voi tunkea pelaajalle vinot pinot eri esineitä. Lautapeliongelmat näkyvät hillopainotteisuudessa ja hitaudessa, mutta emulaattorinopeutus ja -tallennukset auttavat, kuten myös lisänoppaesineiden tarjoama lievä strategia. Ainoa miinus onkin, että hahmoloput ja galleriamoodi ovat aika sika lussuja. Naishahmot ovat muuten mausteiden mukaan nimettyjä...eli epäonnistuin taas kerran Tillin herutuksessa! * Nijiiro Dodgeball - Otome-tachi no Seishun: Polttopallomanagerointi, jossa koulitaan hyvin yksinkertaisella systeemillä naistiimin pelikykyjä ja harjoitetaan lievää ihmissuhdesimulointia. Eri joukkueiden jäsenet ovat kaikki erillisten piirtäjien tekemiä, eli graffat ovat aikamoista sillisalaattia, mutta silti passeleita. Toisin kuin monissa muissa treenaustekeleissä, päästään itse matsitkin hoitamaan itse. Näiden pelattavuus on otettu yks yhteen Kunio-sarjan polttopalloilusta, eli kilipäisiä erikoisheittoja riittää. Aluksi ihmettelin tätä sumeilematonta plagiointia, mutta selvisi, että pelin tekijä oli Technossin IP:den silloinen virallinen haltija, eli kyseessä on siis virallinen jatko-osa Nekketsu Dodgeballille! Yllättävän monipuolinen genrensä peli, kaiken kaikkiaan. * No One Can Stop Mr. Domino: Omintakeinen muttei hyvä ravauspeli, jossa kuljetaan ympäri rataa asetellen niihin dominoita ja seuraavalla kierroksella tuupataan ne sitten kumoon. Tarkoituksena on vissiin rakentaa mahdollisimman isoja palikkatuuppauskomboja, mikä ei ole kuitenkaan erityisen hauskaa, etenkään kaksoisaikarajaan ja esimerkiksi kentän alkuperäismuotoonsa palauttavan källiesteeseen yhdistettynä. * O-chan no Oekaki Logic - Puzzler Kanshuu: Hebereke-picrosspeli, jossa aika vähän sisältöä mutta sentään oma ongelmaeditori. Myös hahmot mölinöineen tietysti viihdyttävät. * Oh No!: Vastenmielisellä hahmosuunnittelulla varustettu automaattisesti rullaava kolmannen persoonan esteväistely, jossa ohjataan samanaikaisesti kahta eri hahmoa, mikä yhdistettynä lukuisiin laakista tappaviin esteisiin hajottaa lärvin saman tien. * Otenki Kororin: Sekä graafisesti että pelattavuudeltaan omintakeinen mutta ensin mainitulta huono ja jälkimmäiseltä keskinkertainen versus-puzzle, jossa palikoita liikutetaan rullaamalla niitä vaakatasossa. Pallopalikoista huolimatta ei yhtä hyvä kuin Battle Balls. * Panzer Bandit: Spritetyyliltään ja mekaniikoiltaan melko häpeilemätön Guardian Heroes -apinointi, joka on ei-niin-yllättäen esikuvaansa paljon huonompi kiitos suppeampien liikelistojen ja tasapaksun sekä ylikestävän vihollispossen. Etenkin pomomätöt ovat hajottavia, sillä isomosot voivat torjumisen lisäksi myös selvitä heitoista ottamatta lämää. * Parappa the Rapper: "I gotta believe!" Ulkoasultaan ja hahmoiltaan ihan sika hyvä happohiphoppailurytmipeli, jonka peliosiot ovat kuitenkin aika jäätävää kuraa. Käyttöliittymä jättää melko mysteeriksi, onnistuuko pelaaja napinpainallustensa ajoituksessa vai ei ja muutenkin pelattavuus on todella yksinkertaista ja pinnallista napintakomista. Sentään tässä versiossa on vähemmän nappialägiä kuin PS4-uusinnassa... * Pepsiman: "They want Pepsi...!" Audiovisuaalisesti todella kämäinen ja pelattavuudeltaan vain kämäinen ravauspeli, jossa sentään aika hulvattomat juoni- ja FMV-mainoskohtaukset. Valitettavasti Pepsi Maxia ei mainita missään. * Poy Poy 2: Pinnallinen, hidas ja tylsä vaikkakin sentään omintakeinen Battle Royale -areenatappelupeli, jossa nahistelu hoidetaan nakkaamalla vastustajia kentistä löytyvillä irtoesineillä. * Psybadek: Huono "lautailu"peli nappikiihdytyksellä ja olemattomalla tuntumalla. Ajamiskohdissa painetaan tylsissä putkiympäristöissä eteenpäin, mutta menoa tauotetaan myös minipeliosuuksilla, joista heti ensimmäiseen loppui pelimotivaationi. Yleistä kurppausta korostaa vielä se, ettei pelissä ole mitään musiikkia eikä edes taustahälyä. * Pukunpa - Joshi Kousei no Houkago...: Puyo Puyo -tyylinen versuspuzzle, jota piristävät kahdeksi pallukaksi jakaantuvat erikoispalikat. Peli sisältää myös hämmentävän ynnä hupaisan lisämoodin, joka korvaa hahmokastin animeurheilutytöt sattumanvaraisella läjällä vielä sarjakuvamaisempia otuksia. * Puzzle Arena Toshinden: Vaihteeksi Puyo Puyosta ammentava versuspuzzleilu, jota on höystetty lähdemateriaalille uskollisesti super- ja taunttimekaniikalla. Lisäys on hupaisa, vaikka vastustajieni provosoimisspämmi hajottaakin aina scrub-lärvini. Estetiikka on mainiota jopa genren standardeilla, lähinnä hahmojen urpouden ja miltei Hebereke no Popoon -tason mölinän ansiosta. "Ähähähäähähähähäähä!" * Rakugaki Showtime: Huonolla graafisella paperityylillä varustettu areenamättöpeli sekä nakkaamis- että erikoisliikemekaniikoilla. Suurin osa lämästä tehdään ruudulla löytyvillä erikoispalloilla, mikä on turhan sattumanvarainen mekaniikka, ja sekamelskasta johtuva lägi kusee tässä tapauksessa eksekuusöniä, sillä esimerkiksi torjuntamanööveri on tyystin ajoituspainotteinen. Sentään viihdyttävämpi kuin Poy Poy, ja yksi hahmoista on Mischief Makerssin Marina. * Rapid Reload: Esteettisesti kuiva ravausräiskintä vapaasti vaihdettavilla aseilla ja omaperäisellä mutta ainakin alkupään kentissä yhdentekevällä lentokoukkumekaniikalla. Pelin suurin ongelma on se, ettei samanaikaista kaksinpeliä jostain käsittämättömästä syystä löydy. * Refrain Love - Anata ni Aitai: Yliopisto-ikäisiin hahmoihin keskittyvä tapailusimulaattori, jossa genrelle varsin uniikisti on yhtä paljon mies- kuin naishahmoja. Lyylien herutuksen lisäksi myös kaverien kanssa välien ylläpitäminen on siis osa peliä. Kolmen sankarittaren ja kaveritrion lisäksi tavata voi useita sivuböönia, joilla on oma tarinansa, mutta ei valitettavasti loppuja. Muuten ominaisuuksia kohotetaan ja kaupunkikartalla haahuillaan melko tavanomaiseen tapaan. Estetiikka on hyvää ja pelin yleinen tunnelma on mukavan rento. Ainoa mutta todella huono puoli on, ettei minkäänlaista galleriaa löydy...paitsi Saturn-versiosta, eli arvaatte varmaan mitä mestarirotua! * Return Fire: Yksinkertainen mutta ihan viihdyttävä sotateemainen lipunryöstöpeli laadukkaalla klassisen musiikin käytöllä. Valitettavasti sisältää myös sumeilematonta Yhdysvaltojen armeijapropagandaa sekä kohtauksia jostain kornista emäspalloilukulttileffasta. * Rhapsody - A Musical Adventure: Söpö ja hahmokatraaltaan epätavallisen naispainotteinen mutta taas vaihteeksi hitaita vuoropohjaisia satunnaismättöjä sisältävä roolipeli, jonka juoni on myös kovin tyhjänpäiväinen. * Samurai Showdown - Warrior's Rage: Samurai Shodownin oma ajassa eteenpäin hyppäävä ja valtaosan hahmokatraasta uusiksi paneva osa. Pelattavuus on melko samaa kuin IV:ssä, paitsi huonompaa mm. syystäkin uniikin helamittarin ja todella kälyisten heittojen ansiosta. Hahmovalikoima ja liikelistat ovat myös varmaan huonoimpia mistään SNK:n mättöpelistä, vaikka sentään paahtuneeksi patuksi kypsynyt Haohmaru on sentään varsin uskalias päähahmopäivitys. Yleensäkin lähinnä tyydyttävänkin sarjan isoin kissanpillu, kaiken kaikkiaan. * Shiibas 1-2-3 Destiny!: Manga- ja animelisenssipeli mainiolla estetiikalla. Valtaosa pelistä seurataan runsaasti hupaisia ilmeitä sisältäviä juoniosioita runkun velhon ja tämän possen rahankeruuyrityksistä; itse pelattavuus koostuu "sankarin" alaisten delegoimisesta joko osa-aikaisiin hanttihommiin tai yksinkertaisiin mutta hellyyttäviin mätkintäosioihin. Vaikka itse tarinaan ei voi juuri vaikuttaa, on jälleenpeluuarvoa jonkin verran kiitos kattavan galleriamoodin ja rahankeruumekaniikan. * Shinshuku Taisen - It's a Noni!: Omaperäinen muttei kovin hyvä versus-puzzlepeli, jossa palikoita kiskotaan kaivon pohjalta muodostelmien päälle. Pelattavuus menettelee alun kankeuden jälkeen, mutta graafisesti on peli aika sika kengännauhaa. * Silhouette Mirage: Karseaa ääninäyttelyä lukuun ottamatta audiovisuaalisesti hyvä ravausräiskintä. Kääntämällä päähenkilön katselusuuntaa tämän väri vaihtuu, ja kahdesta paletista riippuen vahingoitetaan eri vastustajia eri tavoilla. Käytännössä tarjoaa mekaniikka lähinnä tarvetta rasittavalle kikkailulle, mitä hyvitetään useilla manöövereillä, joilla ei ole mitään muuta virkaa kuin vastustajien siirteleminen sopivaan ampumiskulmaan. Tämä yhdistettynä nuhaiseen perushyökkäykseen tarkoittaa, ettei peli ole kovinkaan nautittava. Itsetarkoituksellisuus kusee omintakeisuudenkin, kuomat. * Simple 1500 Series Vol. 23 - The Gateball: Yksi harvoja krokettipelejä ja varmaan syystä. Laji on digitaalisena vielä kuivempi kuin oikeassa elämässä. * Simple 1500 Series Vol. 94 - The Cameraman - Gekisha Boy Omakefu: Paranneltu porttaus yhdestä siisteimmistä PC Engine -peleistä. Uniikkia ovat sekä pelattavuus -- sekoitus tasoloikkaa ja on rail shooteria -- että premissi, valokuvaopiskelijan perseily japanilaisittain stereotyyppisessä Yhdysvalloissa. Loppusilauksena toimivat ruman tyylikkäät graffat, vaihtelevat ympäristöt ja liuta leffaviittauksia. Tämä pleikkariversio on yhdellä lisäruudullaan ja samanaikaisella kaksinpelillä vielä alkuperäistäkin parempi, mutta valitettavasti äänimaailma on jokseenkin kärsinyt käännöksessä. * Slap Happy Rhythm Busters: Värikäs mutta hidas ja jäykkä 2D-mättöpeli. Pelattavuus on tyystin epäomintakeista lukuun ottamatta rytmiminipeliin heittäviä kolmostason supereita, jotka ovat yltiökauan kestäviä juustoraastinrunkkauksia. DJ-teemasta huolimatta tai ehkä johtuen ovat musiikitkin hirveitä. Sentään hahmot ovat ihan kekseliäitä ja hauskoja. Liikelistat taas eivät. * Speed Power Gunbike: Kekseliäs mutta keskinkertainen ajo- ja toimintapeliä sekoittava tekele. Kamera ja ohjaus ovat varsin kömpelöitä ja estetiikka melko persoonatonta lähitulevaisuushöttöä. * Spin Jam: Kaikin puolin syystäkin omintakeinen eli huono versus puzzlepeli hieman Puzzle Bobblemaisella pelattavuudella. Pointti on ampua pallopalikoita pyöritettävään kaivoon, ja tuhoutuvat palikat pompauttavat niitä vastapäätä olevia kappaleita muualle pelikentällä. Sekavaa ja tylsää settiä. * Super Bubble Pop: Ruma ja tylsä kolmen-paritus-puzzlepeli todella rajoittuneella pelattavuudella ja pelkällä yksinpelillä * Star Monja: Toinen ADK:n varjofirman (jolla ensin mainittu lafka kiersi SNK:n kanssa tekemäänsä Neo Geo -sopimusta) peleistä, joka on ihan sympaattinen mutta käsittämätön valikkopohjainen hirviönkasvatus- ja tappelupeli. Mieluummin olisin nähnyt tähän käytetyt resurssit ADK:n pelissä. * Star Ocean - The Second Story: Ei kovin ihmeellistä edeltäjäänsäkin kaikin puolin kökömpi toimintaroolipeli. * Star Wars; Masters of Teras Kasi: Perusflegu 3D-mättö, joka on mm. olemattoman tasapainonsa ja esoteeristen manööveriensä ansiosta pelattavudeeltaan ihan käsi. * Tail Concerto: Söpö mutta pelattavuudeltaan ja ruutusuunnittelultaan keskinkertainen ja mitäänsanomaton 3D-toiminta. * Tales of Destiny II: Sentään parempi kuin Tales of Phantasia, mutta toimintamättösysteemiltään aika sika palikka uudempiin osiin tottuneille. Juoni on epäkiinnostava ja satunnaistaisteluita löytyy. Mielenkiintoisin juttu pelissä onkin sen Final Fantasytkin kalpenemaan saava lokalisointinimikälleily. * Taisen Renai Simulation - Trifers Mahou Gakuen: Eberouge-sarjan viimeiseksi jäänyt osa on sekä graffoiltaan että musiikillisesti kovin lutuinen kilpaherutussivupeli. Toimintapisteiden sääntelystä ja minipeleistä koostuva pelilooppi on sinänsä ihan hauska mutta käy tasapaksuksi lyhyestä kestosta huolimatta, koska jokainen neljästä kentästä eroaa toisistaan lähinnä graffoiltaan. Sentään menoa piristetään kertaalleen kunnon kusogemättöminipelillä! Galleriamoodiin löytyy myös paljon avattavaa, joka tarjoaakin eniten jälleenpeluuarvoa. * Tatsunoko Fight: Ideaköyhä, flegmaattinen ja hiomaton 2D-mättö, sentään sprite-graffoilla. Vielä huonompi kuin Tatsunoko vs. Capcom! * TearRing Saga - Yutona Eiyuu Senki: Fire Emblem -kopio kyseisten pelien NES- ja SNES -versioiden tuottajalta, jolla oli välkky idea antaa tälle alunperin nimeksi Emblem Saga. Raastuvan jälkeen vaihtui titteli. Karttasuunnittelu on hyvää, kaikki muu hajottavaa: käyttöliittymää on jostain syystä huononnettu edeltäjistä ja esoteerisyys on vielä absurdimmalla asteella kuin viidennessä Tulitunnuksessa. Pahinta on kuitenkin se, että tekeleestä uupuu SNES-esikuvien ase-kivi-paperi-sakset-mekaniikka, eli ainakin alkupuolella ovat osumatarkkuudet aina rasittavan fifty-sixty. Myös juoni ja hahmot ovat IVS-tasoa. Ihan lussua kamaa verrattuna kuudenteen Fire Emblemiin, kaiken kaikkiaan. * Tecmo's Deception - Invitation to Darkness: Uniikki mutta köyhä strategiatoiminnantapainen, jossa asetellaan ansoja kartanoon ja yritetään nalkittaa niihin vastustajia alkukantaisissa 3D-tyrmäympäristöissä. Nalkit pitää laukaista manuaalisesti, joten vastustajien voittaminen on turhauttavan sattumanvaraista ja tylsää touhua. Lisäksi pelissä ei ole juuri mitään vaihtelua, eli pelin nimi viittaa siis varmaankin lähinnä siitä rahaa maksaneisiin piruparkoihin. * Tetris with Card Captor Sakura - Eternal Heart: Arikan Tetris-peli, jossa jopa jotain persoonallisuutta kiitos sen animelisenssin. Estetiikka on mainiota, vaikka hyvät musat valitettavasti eivät looppaa. Pelimuotoina ovat esineillä varustettu versus-taistelu sekä yksinpelattava kampanja, jossa tuhotaan valmiita muodostelmia erilaisiten näkökulmakällien kanssa mitellen. Hahmoja ja oheismatskua riittää hyvät määrät, mutta jostain syystä klassista loputonta palanpudottelupelimuotoa ei löydy. No, ketä kiinnostaa? * Threads of Fate: Hahmoiltaan sikahyvä toimintaroolipeli. Muistuttaa aika paljon Brave Fencer Musashia, mutta on parempi, koska kamera on tiettyjä alueita lukuun ottamatta vähemmän hirveä. Peruspelattavuus taikasysteemeineen on ihan hauskaa, mutta lukuisat pelimoottoriin huonosti soveltuvat ja muutenkin hirvittävät tasoloikkakohdat hajottivat naaman jopa emulaattoritallennuksilla. Playstationin kirjasto taitaa olla Athenakkain sellainen mistään konsoleista. * Thousand Arms: Hyvällä sprite-taiteella varustettu JRPG, joka on pelattavuudeltaan vielä tavallistakin genren aikalaista tylsempi ja hitaampi. Syy pelin tyyppamiseen oli sen herutusmekaniikka, joka ei kuitenkaan vaikuta juoneen eikä loppuun millään tavoin. "Million fails", more like. * Tobal 2: 3D-mättöpeli järkyttävän kokoisella hahmovalikoimalla ja roolipelimuodolla. Valitettavasti taistelusysteemi on tyystin nähtyä Virtua Fighter -apinointia lukuun ottamatta mätkintäpelimäistä mutta paskaa heittomekaniikkaa. * Tokimeki Memorial 2: Sengoku 2:n tyylinen peli siinä, että sen suurin ongelma on sen edeltäjä. Alun lapsuusosio on hauska vaikkakin pinnallinen lisä ja sisältöä ynnä dynaamisuutta on ykköstä enemmän, mutta graffatyyli on ykkösen suht omintakeisen pikselipastelliväripläjäyksen sijaan aikansa perussettiä ja musiikit ovat etenkin edeltäjän PC Engine- ja SNES-versioita paljon unohdettavampia. Suurin ongelma on kuitenkin hahmokokoonpano: murto-osa lyyleistä on kiinnostavia ja ykköspelin legendaarinen siipivelimies on korvattu kahdella epäpidettävällä daijulla, joiden ainoa pointti tuntuu olevan pelaajan tiellä. (Sentään aika realistista lukiokuvausta moinen.) Mekaanisesti peli on lähinnä huomattavasti helpompi kopio edeltäjästä, eli alkuperäisen pelin nerokas pommimekaniikka on suutaroitu aika yhdentekeväksi. Hyvä tekele silti, mutta Aitakute on loppupeleissä parempi ykkösen perillinen. * Tokimeki Memorial 2 Taisen Puzzle-Dama: Edeltäjänsä tavoin parempi väännös normi-Puzzle-Dama-pelistä, eli tällä kertaa Susume! Taisen Puzzle Damasta. Ykköstä sarjakuvaisemmat hahmot toimivat paremmin tässä kuin emopelissä ja avaussysteemi on aikasempia osia mielekkäämpi. Yksisukupuolistaminen olisi normaalisti miinus, mutta kakkosen poikahahmot huomioiden ei se ole. Kuitenkin aika sika redundantti, sillä ykköspelin konsoliversioissa on niissäkin Susumen lisäelementit. Onneksi Konami on sentään vihdoin tajunnut panna versusmatseihin enemmän kuin yhden musiikkiraidan. * Tokimeki Memorial - Taisen Tokkaedama: "Miks mä oon natsi?" Hahmoiltaan ja pelimuodoiltaan yllättäen parempi versio arcadesiskostaan, mutta Yoshio "Ei Oikea Kaveri" Saotomen poistaminen rosterista on anteeksiantamatonta. Vaihtoehtoiset kostyymit lohduttavat kuitenkin jonkun verran. * Tokimeki no Houkago -Ne Quiz Shiyo-: Triviaväännös Tokimeki Memorialista, jossa pääpeliä yksinkertaisempi mutta sentään olemassaoleva herutussysteemi. Hahmoilla on hyvä määrä omia kohtauksia ja minipelejä löytyy hyvä määrä. Oikean vastauksen näyttävä käyttöliittymä auttaa myös emulaattoritallennuskusetusta. Huijaamisesta huolimatta sain sinkkulopun, mikä on aika laserohjattua karmaa. Sentään feilauslaulu on kerrankin eri kuin emopelissä. * Top Shop: Ulkoasultaan ja dialogiltaan veikeä Monopoli-johdannainen, eli hidasta ja tylsää lautapeliporvarointisettiä. Sentään on syvyyttä hieman enemmän kuin esikuvassa. Oligopoli, siis? * Trap Gunner: Kahden pelaajan areenamättöpeli ansamekaniikalla ja todella kuppaisella perushyökkäyksellä. Hahmoja ja sisältöäkään ei ole hirveästi. Ainakin omaperäinen, mutta pelaa mieluummin Spy Vs. Spyta. * Treasure Gear: Toinen ei-suinkaan-ADK:n Playstation-peleistä, jossa Star Monjaa enemmän lafkalle ominaista hämäryyttä. Malliesimerkkinä kummallisuudesta on ruudunpäivitys, joka nykii kävellessä mutta on sulavaa juostessa. Pelattavuus on kuitenkin aika yhdentekevää tyrmänkaluamista, sentään reaaliaikaisella tappelulla. * Twin Goddesses: Digitaalisia ja piirrettyjä hahmoja sekoittava 2D-tappelupeli, jonka esinemekaniikka tuo mieleen Tongue of the Fatmanin. Yksi hahmoista jakaa nimensä myös edellä mainitun titulaarisen pahiksen kanssa! Pelattavuus on onneksi läskimiehen vastaavaa paljon parempaa, eli keskinkertaista. Itse tappeluja enemmän viihdyttääkin todella läpät alku- ja loppunäytöt sekä hupaisat musiikit. * Twinbee Taisen Puzzledama: Ensimmäisen Puzzledaman tyylinen eri erikoispalikoton versus-puzzletus, joka on aika obsoliitti kiitos saman alustan Tokimeki-version. * U.P.P.: Tylsä, ylösalaisin käännetty Columns -väännös, jossa pelattavat hahmot näkyvät ainoastaan CINEMAATTISTEN hyökkäysanimaatioiden aikana. Onneksi hahmosuunnittelu on sen verran sontaista, ettei tämä huono ratkaisu juuri harmita. Eli ennemminkin I.P.P.* * Uchuu Seibutsu Furopon-kun P!: Short Warp -kokoelman versus-puzzlepeli kokonaisempana versiona. Estetiikka on kammottavaa ja pelattavuus Puyo Puyomaista mutta lievästi kiinnostavampaa settiä kiitos esine- ja etenkin isojen palikoiden luomismekaniikan, joka mahdollistaa palikkamuodostelmien tyhjentämistä myös keskiosista. * UFO - A Day in the Life: Esteettisesti ja pelillisesti omintakeinen muttei viihdyttävä ongelmanratkaisun tapainen, jossa haahuillaan asuntolassa ja räpsitään ympäristön tarjoamien vihjeiden perusteella näkymättömiä avaruusolioita. * Unholy War, The: Turhankin nopea sci-fi-areenamättöpeli isolla vaikkakin pinnallisella hahmokatraalla. Norminahistelun lisäksi mukana on yksinkertainen strategiapelimuoto, jossa kerätään resursseja ja liikutetaan hahmoja kartalla norminujakoinnin ohella. Omintakeista ja viihdyttävää settiä, vaikka nelinpelin puute on taas harmi. * Vagrant Story: Omintakeisella muttei viihdyttävällä toimintaa ja valikkoselausta sekoittava roolipeli. Sisältää aika sikana paatosta, jota graffojen susirumuus vielä pilaa hyvin. Lopullinen lopetuspäätös tuli kuitenkin todella kälyisen esine- ja varustemekaniikan myötä. * Valkyrie Profile: Prameileva sekä tuskallisen hidas ja hidastempoinen roolipeli omaperäisellä muttei hyvällä taistelusysteemillä ynnä graffatyylillä. * Vandal Hearts: Konamin Tactics Ogre -vastine, joka on mekaniikoiltaan esikuvaansa pinnallisempi mutta silti viihdyttävä, etenkin kiitos monien hauskoja elementtejä sisältävien karttojen ja grindauselementin puutteen. Käyttöliittymässä rasittaa osumatarkkuuksien ja lämätietojen puute, mutta vaikeusaste on tarpeeksi alhainen, ettei menoon turhaudu liikaa. Graffatyyli on omintakeinen mutta huono ja musiikit unohdettavia etenkin Konamin standardeilla. Juoni on aika Tactics Ogren tyylistä kyynistä politikointia eli viihdyttää tarpeeksi, ja yksi pahiksista on "...well known right winger, Hel Spites." * Vandal Hearts II: Esteettisesti ja juonellisesti vielä ykköstä Tactics Ogremaisempi, mikä on vain hyvä asia. Pelattavuus on myös omaperäistä samaan aikaan liikkuvine puolulais- ja vihollisyksiköineen ja varusteiden avulla vapaasti muokattavine hahmoineen. Valitettavasti kartat ovat ykköseen verrattuna tyystiin piirteettömiä ja usein täynnä korkeuseroja ja esteitä, mikä tekee niiden tahkomisesta hajottavaa. Tämä yhdistettynä yhdentekevien filleritaistelujen spämmäykseen ja yltiöpituuteen hajotti lärvini. Sentään juoni oli tarpeeksi kiinnostava, että kerrankin jopa jaksoin katsoa sen netistä. Pelin loppuosio on kuitenkin tarinallisesti aika sika lätty, joten edes moinen ei ollut sen arvoista. * Vanguard Bandits: Fantsu-TRPG, jossa melko vähän nähdyt ritarimechat eivät tarjoa mitään mielenkiintoista juonen saati pelattavuuden saralla. Muutenkin tarina sekä mekaniikat ovat aika sika kuivia verrattuna alustan lukuisiin Tactics Ogre -kopioihin, joten ei tätä jaksa. * Virtual Hiryu no Ken: Peruslaimea 3D-mättö käsittämättömällä supermittarisysteemillä. * Vs.: Kuulemma lokalisoitu versio Fighter's Impactista, joka geneerisen kamppailulajeilun kuivalla yhdysvaltalaisjengiläismeiningillä korvaamisen lisäksi tekee pelattavuudesta alkuperäistä versiotakin huonompaa eli todella tuubaa. * Waku Waku Puyo Puyo Dungeon Ketteiban: Rogue-tyylinen Puyo Puyo hahmoilla. Graffat noudattaa neljännen emopelin tyyliä, eli eivät ole kaksiset ja pelattavuus on myös melko mielikuvituksetonta tyrmätahkoamista. Sentään Rulue on yksi pelattavista hahmoista ja hänen erikoishyökkäyksensä on perinteinen snobimuijahohotus. * Welcome House 2 - Keaton & His Uncle: Piirrettymäiseltä estetiikaltaan hauska seikkailupelin tapainen, jossa haahuillaan tankki- ja ritiläohjauksin ympäriinsä ja noukitaan yleensä päähenkilön naamalle räjähtäviä esineitä. Uniikki muttei viihdyttä. * Wild Arms: Länkkäripremissiltään omaperäinen ja maailmantutkimiskäyttöliittymältään hyvä JRPG, jonka satunnaismättöjen ja etanamaisten vuoropohjaisten mättöjen kombo kusee taas vaihteeksi. * Wu-Tang - Taste the Pain: Pelattavuudeltaan yksinkertainen ja jööti areenamättöpeli. Sentään tukee nelinpeliä ja räppiä ynnä itämaista taistelulajimeininkiä sekoittava premissi on varsin kummallinen. *Ihan paska peli